Gambit (apocalypseGambit)
For most of the story, apocalypseGambit (AG, Gambit, or Dragonheart are nicknames she answers to, as well as anything MS decides to stick her with, and 'whore' seems to be a common theme as well) has been one of the main villains, and has indeed accepted and claimed that title for her very own. Why not, right? Other titles she claims or has claimed are Thief of Light, Mage of Ships, God of Light, Singer of the Infinite Choir, Ringwraith, and Ascendant Dragon. Quick Overview Name: AG is how she's most likely to refer to herself. Age: Nine years old (or so she always says, and no one has been able to make her claim otherwise). Planet: Land of Shrines and Angels Classpect: Thief of Light (god-tier) Handle: apocalypseGambit Team: Team Electrashipping (in her dreams)/Snuggie (now-defunct) Fetch modus: Array Strife Specibus: cardKind Alignment: Neutral Evil Biography AG was a Player in the first Session of SBARG. Due to spending two days straight before-Game researching it and therefore reading everything and anything she could find on how to play, she considerered herself to be ready or at least marginally prepared for anything the Game could throw at her-- and as it turned out, she was right. When she rolled the Land of Shrines and Angels, she already knew full well that angelic corruption was a thing, and a thing she in her ever-constant quest for knowledge (not to mention latent megalovania) was probably highly susceptible to. She managed to stave off the inevitable for a while, but due to team general obliviousness, AG slowly slid down into the throes of white magic madness. And what's worse is that she knew exactly what was going on, exactly what was happening to her mind, and she was powerless to prevent it and help her teammates out at the same time. By the time her Lord of Void teammate noticed what was happening to her, it was already too late-- the Angels had taken enough of her mind away from her that she no longer even wanted to fight the process that filled her with such power and, well, euphoria. When the Sylph of Hope, Cyradis, who had been the previous Singer died, AG inherited the title and all the power (born of madness) that came with. She'd been forcibly Ascended only a few days prior, so was already a god-tier Thief of Light, and those two skillsets (luck and destruction) combined within her and tapped into her psychopathic tendencies to create a girl more monster than human who was intent on Saving any Player who crossed her path. Saving them from what is unclear-- themselves, possibly? the Game? the impending apocalypse of the Reckoning?-- but it did involve murdering the fuck out of them all, something she was more than happy to do. The reset effectively erased this corruption from her system, but she still remembered the shriekingly melodic Song of the Choir she'd sung for, and that more than anything was what drove her to seek out anything and anyone who might be able to explain why the things that were happening were happening. Her lip hurt, and she didn't know why-- that alone set off every single warning bell she had, as it was a signal she'd devised years ago to alert herself that her memories had just been wiped and she had suspected it and needed to tell the world. Somehow, it carried through the reset when nothing else did. She found Tumblr, a site she'd never been really active on, and on tags she didn't remember tracking there were two prominent blogs. "I'm not a religious person. Like, at all. Only now for some reason I've been being drawn to little out-of-the-way temples, and things with angels on them seem... nice, somehow. Like I had some really good memories connected with these images, which is incredibly weird, because the only angels I can think of I know are the Weeping Angels from Dr. Who. And I've never been to a church in my life. Also, though I haven't had dreams, I can speak this weird hideous language now, sort of..." we-are-forever-gods replied and knew exactly what it was like to speak that weird language she never knew if she lapsed into. It was kind of nice, knowing she wasn't alone in what she considered to be insanity (and told doyourememberthegame as much, but there she mentioned she might've been called Lady Luck), so she... kept pestering this girl who made things seem like they might be okay again. Might begin to make sense, eventually. The we-are-forever-heroes chat opened up, and she was one of the first Players to get involved, to go there warily and discuss memories she didn't have in hopes that something, anything would come back to her. Slowly, but surely, it did. Stray comments from her and others made sense in strange ways when she went back and pieced them all together, and when she whispered it to herself, the Title {Thief of Light} sounded like the most natural thing in the world. Things might have stayed fine like that. She might have stuck with the slowly recovering Players if things hadn't all suddenly gone drastically wrong. More than anything, AG hates having her mind messed with, and considers it to be the single most hurtful and damaging thing anyone could ever do to her, worse than physical rape and murder combined. And she learned that MS, the nice destroyer Prince she might have almost been beginning to trust, had done just that to her in the last Session. "Do you know what my path is? To kill all of you and walk the road of blood." She noticed these words and the enigma attached to them on the destroyer Prince's blog and was fascinated immediately, after the mysterious Afterman came into the chat to threaten a Player and leave cryptic Shakespearean death threats, and... naturally enough, unable to leave well enough alone, AG went to poke at the sleeping enigma, then read over everything she could find on him just in case. The first two messages were anonymous. The third, not so much. It was "brave of her to put herself out there like this." And while she was talking to him and being deemed too interesting to die just yet, she wondered why the nice destroyer Prince who claimed to love them all didn't seem familiar in the least, since apparently they'd met last Session. “I shouldn’t, dear thief. I destroyed that knowledge.” Wait, what? Her journals cover this matter in more detail, but suffice to say AG promptly flipped her shit and in a perfectly sane and reasonable course of action informed the psychopath and world at large. She talked to the Afterman, whom she had by this point nicknamed Fell, a play on both a synonym for the word cruel and MS' name for him (Fallen), more and more, until she asked him who would fight with him if he was so confident people would, and he replied that she might, if she so chose. She so chose, and announced it to the chat and Matt as well. Shortly after came the following exchange: "MS: Honest as always, Thief. AG: I see no reason to be otherwise. TA: This is why I like you, AG." And from there on out, she would always tell the truth, no matter if she was believed or no. Hyperion's entry into the chat was the next significant thing in her story, for he was interesting and entertaining and a complete and utter bastard. She laughed at everything he had to say and enjoyed the banter, especially when it involved her: "PΣRHΔPς I ςHΦμLD μςΣ Mγ CHΦICΣ ΦF ωΣΔPΦN THΔT γΦμ MΦCκ ςΦ ωΣLL TΦ βLμDGΣΦN γΦμR "ωHΦRΣ." ςΦRRγ, I MΣΔNT MIςς GΔMβIT. TA: How dare you. She has done nothing to be pulled into our bout. MS: That was most rude and beyond what is nessary AG: I would also like to point out: hell no. TA: You need not refer to my...Gambit as such a thing. EB: I woulD enjoY sidinG witH AG oN thiS. thaT waS beyonD faR. DA: Oh my, I didn't realize you were SO taken with AG as all that, TA :3 CA: 「 And thus the conversation remained on course.」 The conversation ended with Hyperion angering the Afterman enough that he went to kill Calypso, during which AG acted to distract Hyperion enough so that he would miss all the fun... they found out the next morning he'd played them for this outcome, but it was hilarious nonetheless. Her first real act as the Afterman's partner. After that, things were quiet for a while. AG had nearly all of her memories back by this point, and was perfectly content to wait for the much-alluded-to second Session of the Game to arrive, just talking with the Players (she'd already stopped thinking of them as other Players) and her partner and not really caring about things like the agents attacking until her moirail wound up dying in her arms. With her last link to anything resembling stability snapped, she figured it was only a matter of time before she went completely mad. The world went mad before her, though. The Afterman blew up the Cult's meteor and disappeared into the Ring, leaving behind Hyperion and the newly freed Lord of Rage, Prometheus. It's at this point she discovered what so many others seemed to have known for a while now: she loved her partner. Enough to abandon all thoughts of rationality or pretenses of logic and run off into nowhere after him. CA gave her a map of the Ring and (though she only figured out his identity later) Prometheus used a lotus flower to send her a Cruxite Artefact, a little seafoam-green heart, which she promptly broke in order to get into the Medium... and incidentally, as it turned out, create her very own little one-Player Session. Category:Players Category:Viva-Terran Players Category:Villains